The Melody of Alice Kumori
by akatsukigirl1230
Summary: Alice, the new student from America finds a egg in her bed and chooses to join Amu and her group in on the fun. Mainly to vent boredom that is... No couple pairings, yet. ?XOC
1. New Student! ALICE!

**ME:** This would be my first EVER fanfic. It makes me very happy.

_Hebi_(my friend): When are you not happy. I swear you are by-polar.

**ME:** I AM NOT!

_Hebi:_ Ha! See!

**ME:** If you are here, then you get to do the thingie were I say I do not own something, that someone else does.

_Hebi_: A disclaimer?  
**ME:** YEAH! That!

_Hebi:_ Spade does not own Shugo Chara, but she owns Alice.

**Me**: Good little Hebi!  
_Hebi_: I AM A PERSON NOT A SNAKE! STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________

"Hey you need to get up."

Drowsily the girl in the bed opened an eye, only to shut it again.

"Turn off the lights, do you want me to go blind from the sheer brightness..." the girl mumbled as she threw the blankets over her exposed head.

"You need to get up now or your going to miss your first day at Seiyo." yelled her mother in the poor girls ear,  
"Do I need to get THAT to wake you up."

The girl flew out of bed yanked her uniform on and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Her mother just stood back watching this go down with an evil like smirk on her face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Class..."

"Today we have a new student, she just moved here with her family from America, I ask only that you treat her generously and with the up most respect..."

"Tadase do you know who it is?" Amu whispered.  
"Haven't a clue. They didn't say any thing about a new student in the update..." he muttered.

All heads shot up as the door slid open revealing a girl. She seemed very composed as she walked to the front of the class.

"Hello my name is Alice Kumori, I am very happy to be in Japan. I hope to be good friends with you all!" She smiled a dazzling smile.

The class just stared at her. She was acting so... ladylike. She also seemed the opposite of the 'cool and spicy' Amu.

"Uh. Oh, you can sit second seat from the window. Class we are going to talk about..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Alice POV**

'That was by far one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to me! Wahh! They were all staring at me! Plus I don't understand why I was acting like that... that's so strange... ' I pondered.

The window seat was always my favitore spot to sit. I can doodle what's outside.. watch the trees blow in the wind.  
Good times, good times. I wonder what the students here are like.. I guess that will have to wait till the lunch break.

I was woken up from my day dream when the teacher called me to answer a question. I glanced around me, then back at him.

"......"

"Were you listening to what I just said?"

"....."

"I asked you.."

"To read, yes I know."

"Then you can do it then"

"....."

Inside I was mentally moaning. I can't read in front of people. Plus it looks like a poem, in English at that, I really don't want to show off. I know flawless English, my father after all was American.

I took a deep breath and let the words flow out of my mouth.

_"She wasn't discouraged nor did she cry at her fate.  
She was beautiful._

_She didn't fawn anyone and fought them all by herself.  
She was noble._

_She shined brightly, like a divine figure.  
I needed someone like her."_

**-Frederica Bernkastel**

"Shugoi!"  
"She really is American!"  
"Her English is perfect!"  
"I wish I could speak English so elegantly"

I rolled my eyes at the senseless comments. These girls really didn't think I was American? Well, PART American, but still I grew up there my whole life..

The teacher quieted them down, before saying,

"I am very delighted with your speaking, you probably better then even me."

"Thank you, Sensei."

_____________________________________________________________________________

I relize this is a bit short, but I just wanted to vent my ideas. I got bored. The poem used is from,  
Tsumihoroboshi-hen ( In Higurashi When We Cry), by Frederica Bernkastel. I **DO NOT** own it.  
K?

Anywho, I should tell you Alice's name meaning, huh?

**Alice:** Noble kind; of the noble sort

**Kumori:** Cloudy, Shadow

If I went all out I could use the Japanese, Arisu, but Alice is half American.. so it works.

I should give a little info on Alice-chan!

**Age:** 13

**Likes:** Manga, quiet, poems, doodling, Pocky, music, fan-fics, Art class, History, MTV, books; mostly mystery,sci-fiction and light novels, napping, cake, red pandas.

**Dislikes:** People who are bossy and rude, people who sterotype, FANGIRLS!, yuri, loudness, waking up.

Well that's a little bit on her, Review! I'm planning on more chapters, so I won't wait until I have like 5 reviews.  
I think that's pointless.

**Ja Ne**!  
(Bye)


	2. FEAR the fangirls!

**Me:** Well I have chosen to do a new chapter~!  
**_Hebi:_** Yeah, we understand.  
**Me:** Wahh~! You are so mean to me Hebi-chan!  
**_Hebi:_** Get over it.  
**Me:** Huh. Oh, yeah, I do not own Shugo Chara, Blah, blah. Oh, and just for the record,  
I am super happy I got a review, hours within my posting! That you so much Punkrocker623 You made me very happy with your review, so happy that I chose to do a chapter 2!

Oh, and the song used to write this was _Happy day by Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu. _It's a really cute song check it out!

Enjoy!(Sorry it's even shorter then last chapter, but next chapter it will get better! I Promise!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Alice POV(lunch time)**

This school is full of fan girls. It's almost scary! That one guy with the blonde hair was being followed by girls everywhere. He seems reserved through, strange; the fan girls were calling him Prince, maybe he is the shy kind.

"Uh, Alice-san, would like to have lunch with us, huh, you don t have to if you want to. I mean you probably are cool enough to be in the Guardians....." stammered a girl.

"No it's ok, I'll eat lunch with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So that's how I had my lunch. I ended up eating my bento with a couple of girls that seemed normal. It was kind of refreshing to know not all girls were 'Tadase fan girls'.

I happened to be sitting under a Sakura tree; they were even in bloom. The two girls that asked me to eat with them said their names were Sakura and Midori. I think at the moment they were talking about a friend that just moved to America.

I kind of like it here, it is really peaceful and quiet, just how I like it.

Well in a way, those fan girls are a huge dilemma on my sanity.

"Uh. Alice-san."said Midori.  
"Call me Alice-chan please, Midori-chan."

"Alice-chan, what do you like? I mean, Sakura and I were planning on going this shop and we were wondering what your taste in fashion was like."

'Well, I don't like girly things, Punk Goth is what the mass of my closet is. What am I suppose to say to her? They think I'm the Lolita kind of buyer.'

"Uh... I really don't care, but it sounds fun." I said slowly.  
"COOL! So we can go after school!" Mordori along with Sakura cheered.  
'Am I really that amazing!?!?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as I walked in to my room I plummeted on to my bed. I was mentally and physically exhausted.  
Those crazy girls dragged me to at least 10 different stores. Not one was Hot Topic or the book store. All of them were girly Loltia stores.

*Sigh* Well it was alright. I did end up getting some t-shirts in one store that wasn't so bad. It was kind of cute.  
Wait! Did I just say cute!?!? Those girls corrupted my dark mind!!! I just used the word 'cute' in a sentence!

In truth it wasn't really fun tonight. I had to bottle up my true emtions and replace them with the sterotype of me. I forced my self not to go in to Hot Topic, what would have happened if Midori and Sakura saw me?

Huh..I just wish I would be more truthful about my rebellious and stubbornness. I want to be able to show my real feeling when I want to...

"I wonder what it would be like to show my true feeling to everyone. Maybe they would accept me for who I really am.

......

Like that will ever happen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
HA! Look at that ending! Perfect! Amazing! Ironic! Now I think interagate Alice time is fainlly here!

**So, Alice, what is your favorite Manga?**

_Death Note hands down. I love the plot twists and darkness of the plot it's self. It's pretty clever._

**In last chapter it said your father was American, so your mother is Japanese right?**

_...Yeah._

**So, did you get made fun of for being Japanese American?**

_....Somewhat.._

**Come on ANSWER THE QUESTIONS! They are really good ones to! I'm on a streak and you are messing me up!**

_Huh. What were you saying?_

**AHHHH!!**

-We are sorry but we have to cancel this interview till next time. The by-polar author is having some problems with her sanity. If you have any questions to ask Alice post them, Also Spade needs ideas on who to pair Alice with (if she gets that far). Review, and I get pocky!

Ja Ne

**_-Hebi_**


	3. The Fortune Cookie Egg 1

**Me:**Chapter 3 is here!

_Hebi: _Sorry about last chapter, Spade has gotten over her 'attack'  
**Me:**YEP!

_Hebi:_Sigh. Spade does not own Shugo Chara.

**Me:** Thanks for reading. Oh, and musical inspiration is Poppin' Heart Wa Hitotsu Dake - By Clover

Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________

"WAHHHHHH!!!"

I had gotten up this morning to find an EGG in my bed! An EGG!

Slowly I poked the egg. It was warm, almost like there was something alive was in it. So is something going to come out of it?  
It was pretty cool looking. It was a black egg and had a red kanji on the diameter of it. I think it said something about 'honor, and protect those you love.' Sounds like a fortune cookie. On the front was a ninja star and a ninja knife, I think the word is kunai knife. So I had a ninja egg. Great. Just awesome.

There was a knock at my door. I jumped and fell off the bed.

"Honey are you ok? I heard you yelling something, but I wanted to check on you." My mother said outside my door.  
"Uhh. I'm fine Mom, just had a really strange nightmare that's all." I said quickly.  
"Ok, breakfast is ready."

Carefully I picked up the egg. What should I do? Am I going to take it with me to school? I can't leave it here, what if my mom found it? -sigh- Fine, in to the backpack it goes. That way I can keep a eye on it at all times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly I made my way to my seat. I was dead tired; After all how many people find ninja eggs in thier beds when they get up to go to the bathroom? Not many.

Sighing I sat down in my seat. Today is going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Amu POV**

I was a little late getting up today, so had to mad dash to get to school. I was standing in the doorway gasping for breath, when the bell rung.  
I made it just in time.

"Amu-chan are you alright? You seem out of breath.." Ran started

"Maybe we should get Amu up earlier." Finished Suu.

I rolled my eyes. Like they could get up that early. Ran maybe, but Suu and Miki have no chance. I glanced over at Miki. She seemed off. She hadn't talked all morning, I just presumed she was tired. But it was beginning to worry me.

"Miki, are you feeling alright?" She looked up at me and nodded. She still seemed out of it. Humm, now I want to know whats wrong.

"Class is starting. Quiet down!" The teacher ordered.

I guess it will have to wait till lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Miki POV**

I really didn't understand. But when I walked in to the class I felt a strange aura around that new girl, Alice. I'm really curious and I want to know more.

I was awoken from my daze when Amu asked me if I was alright. I looked up at her and nodded. I was still deep in thought. Truthfully I wasn't even thinking about what she had just said to me. My mind was elsewere.

'I think I will follow that new girl at lunch. I want to find out about that strange aura.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Alice POV**

I spent almost all of class writing poems and doodling eggs. I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing.  
I was getting a strange stare from the person next to me. I believe his name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, the interim Jack's Chair. He seemed ok. He had Fan girls to, but not as much as that 'prince'.

I scanned through the poem I was writing. It was really clever; well I thought so anyway. So far I had-

_"Please do not deplore yourself.  
Even if the world does not forgive, I will forgive you._

_Please do not deplore yourself.  
Even if you do not forgive the world, I will forgive you._

_So please tell me.  
What will it take for you, to forgive me?"_

I liked it. It wasn't how I was truly feeling, but from the point of view of someone else. My inner self was glowing at the moment. It felt nice to be writing again. I had chosen to abandon writing poems after my sister left home. It was painful to even think about my secret love of poetry. It reminded me of her so much. I hadn't seen my sister since she has left that day to become a Poet. That was what her dream in life was.

I wondered ever since that day what my dream was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_Flashback_**

_"Shi-onee-san why do you have to leave! I want you to stay with me, who will read me poems? Mommy and Daddy can't read like you can! I don't want you to leave me!" the tiny 8 year old girl begged._

_"I am truly sorry Imouto but you and I both know I have to go. I promise I will comeback and vist you. I'm not going that far away, just Europe. All I have to do is get a plane ticket and I will be right back here in America!" she said ruffling the small girl's hair."I have to catch a plane, so, I going to leave now. But before I go, you have to promise to be strong for me. It's not like I'm leaving forever. Be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy. Keep your grades up so I can be proud of my little Imouto."_

_"But..*Hick*...I don't want you to leave! *hick*...You are the..*hick*.. only companion I have!"sobbed the girl. The older sister look at her sister, who was standing in the doorway, and pulled her in to a tight bearhug."Don't cry. You shouldn't waste your tears on something so foolish." she said slowly."I want you to be happy, but this is one wish I can not grant.  
I'm sorry."_

_With that, she let go and dashed down the street in to the waiting cab, leaving the small girl yelling for her to comeback.  
Their mother came up behind the young girl and pulled her in to a hug to stop her from going after her older sister._

_"Shizuka, I really hope you made the right choice." the mother whispered in her sobbing younger daughter's hair._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's what happened. I never saw my sister Shizuka again. She never cameback, she never called or wrote.  
I don't even know if her dream came true or even if she is dead or alive. I remember the one time I asked Mother about what happened to her and she said in her delicate voice, "Shizuka decided what she wanted to do in life, we should be happy she was able to pursue it."

The bell rang, telling us it was lunch. I drowsily got up and stretched, making my bones pop. I was sitting in one spot for a few hours to long. Grabbing my lunch I made my way outside to my favorite Sakura tree. Climbing up to the lowest branch, I sat for a moment letting the breeze play with my hair. It was peaceful and calm.

I enjoyed it a lot.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3 DONE! The poem, again is by Frederica Bernkastel. She is impressive and her poems are way deep.  
I have to say, I like writing on Saturdays a lot better. It gives me a lot more time to think about what I am typing. Plus it seems this Chapter is longer then the last two put together.

Oh, and Shizuka Kimori:  
**Shizuka:** Quiet

**Kimori:** Shadow

**Age:** Unknown, but was 18 when she left.

**_Questions with Alice TIME!_**

**So, you found a egg in your bed this morning, correct?**

_Yes._

**So how did you react when you saw it?**

_Uh, I believed I yelped and fell off the bed. But I think I was pretty calm about the matter._

**So turns out you have a sister names Shizuka, was she a good role model for you?**

_Yes, she is the man reason I love poems, and reading. But, to my father's dislike she is the one who got me in to Manga. She grew out of it, but I never did._

**You and your sister were calling each other 'Onee-san' and 'Imouto' which mean older, and younger sister in Japanese. Do you and Shizuka know Japanese and English?**

_Yep! Mom taught us Japanese, Dad taught us English, even though Mom could speak English to._

Review and see you next chapter!

**Ja Ne!**

_-Spade_


	4. Guardians make a move

Me: SLEEP! I need more sleep.  
Hebi: It's your fault.  
Me: How is it my fault that teachers give to much homework, which means I have to stay up late to finish it!  
Hebi: Do it in studyhall.  
Me: I can't that! That's when I sleep, to make up for the lack that I get at night.  
Hebi: Sigh. Whatever. Spade owns nothing. She also does not own the song, 'Just Melody' by UVERworld.  
Me: Thanks to our readers. I love you guys! You made me freak like a fan girl when you review!

Enjoy!

_  
Recap:

Grabbing my lunch I made my way outside to my favorite Sakura tree. Climbing up to the lowest branch, I sat for a moment letting the breeze play with my hair. It was peaceful and serene.

I enjoyed it a lot.

Closing my eyes I begin to hum a random song.

"It's melody, gather up the lost pieces of your heart So that someday you can laugh again, yeah Just melody, you really have a gentle, innocent smile I'll always protect it

You won't be able to find the answer like one who knows good and evil But find your feelings again, it's not too late

It's melody, meetings and partings give you a new sound A sound so you don't lose that smile, yeah Just melody melody, don't forget it, even if we're far apart I can hear your melody

You were all alone and freezing Feeling like even the light reflected in the window wouldn't shine on you

It's melody, gather up the lost pieces of your heart So that someday you can laugh again, yeah Just melody, being played on the score of time Alone since the day you were born It's melody, meetings and partings give you a new sound A sound so you don't lose that smile, yeah Just melody melody, that song you sang once upon a time I swear I'll never forget it"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Miki POV

I told Amu I was going to get something and I would be right back. She believed me but, she seems worried about me. I guess I am being to quiet for her taste. I was in reality following that new girl. I wanted to see what that aura was for. I came to the conclusion that she has a egg. But I wanted to be sure before I told Amu.

I stopped to listen. Then I heard it,

"It's melody, meetings and partings give you a new sound A sound so you don't lose that smile, yeah Just melody melody, that song you sang once upon a time I swear I'll never forget it"

Looking up I saw her, she was sitting in a low branch of a Sakura tree. She had a very charming voice.  
But, she seemed so.... sad. And lonely when she was singing.

She jumped out of the tree and grabbed her empty lunch box. She stopped for a moment to open the flap of her backpack,  
and quickly closed it. But not before I saw the egg. It was a black egg, with ninja stars and kanji. So she did have a egg. I have to tell Amu, as soon as I can. If Easter found out before we did, they could try and steal it.

Quickly I flew off to find Amu and the other Guardians.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alice POV

When I was done eating I make my way back to the classroom. I pondered the idea of skipping and sleeping on the roof or something. But my mom most likely be mad that I chosen to do something so foolish. I would get yelled at. All I really cared about was getting some sleep.

I sat down in my chair, and stared out the window. Putting my head on my desk I waited for my classmates to comeback, and for class to get over with. Someone woke me out of my daze when someone tapped my shoulder. Slowly I looked up and saw that girl, Amu, the 'cool and spicy' one.

"Uh, I'm sorry if I woke you but I have a letter that I was told to give you by Tadase. Please read it before you leave school. It's kind of important." she in a urgent voice. "I really hope to see you there." with that, she left to go sit in her seat. I was shocked. What was she talking about. Why did Tadase want to give me a letter? Sighing I slid it in my bag.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Amu POV

Miki had come back from her little trip, gasping for breath. That was a sign something had to be wrong.

"Amu, we need to call a meeting for the Guardians. It's important." I didn't even think twice. Miki knew something and it seemed important. I dialed Tadase's number.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "...and that's what I saw." Miki finished. We all just sat there thinking. So that new girl, Alice, had a egg.  
That's strange, no one sensed it on the first day. So that means she had gotten it after that.

"I think we should ask Alice-chi to join us! She seems so miserable, me and Pepe can make her happy!" Yaya cheered.  
Rima nodded in agreement.  
"I agree with Yaya, we should ask her to join us, she is unsafe if Easter finds her first. It would be better if she was with us when her egg hatches, if it hasn't already." Nagihiko agreed.

"Yes, we should ask her. How do you feel about this Amu?" Tadase asked. Amu hadn't said anything. She was sitting at the table staring in to space. "Uh. I think we should ask her to join us."

"Then it has been decided, we will ask her to join us. Amu, do you mind giving her this letter. I think you would be the best for the job."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Alice POV

When the bell rang, I ripped open the letter Amu had given me. Inside was a note with very fancy writing, It read:

Dear Alice,  
We , the Guardians, would like to discuss a very important matter with you. Please come to the Tea House (N/A the place they have tea and meetings.) after school. You can choose not to come if you have other plans, but the matter is kind of critical.

See you there, The Guardians

I slowly reread the note again. Thank kami I didn't read this letter in front of those fan girls, they would hate me to no end. Folding the letter I shoved it in my bag and jogged to this 'Tea House' they spoke of.

_  
Chapter 4 Done! I'm typing these chapter really fast. I'm proud of my self. I want reviews.  
I need ideas.

Ja Ne (Bye)

~Spade 


	5. Meet Dai! My Ninja egg!

**Me:** Chapter 5 is here.  
_Hebi:_Yep.  
**Me: **Why do you sound so sad? Do you want a hug?  
_Hebi: _Hn.  
Me:WAHH! She's pulling an Itachi! Oh, I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway! I own Alice! Right Hebi?  
_Hebi_:Hn.  
**Me**: AHH! Hebi-chan! -glomps-

Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Recap!**

_Folding the letter I shoved it in my bag and jogged to this 'Tea House' they spoke of._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Alice POV**

Ok, I think I'm lost. But how could I get lost? That Tea House is huge! I've seen it before; so why is this so much trouble! WAHH!

I froze. I heard it's better to stay in one spot when you are lost. Well let us try this theory out! Walking up to the nearest tree, I pulled myself up to a branch. Those Guardians can wait. Plus if I go there half a sleep I'm not going to listen anyway. Yawning I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My eyes shot open when I heard a scream. It was dark, it looked like around 6. Not to bad, my Mom wouldn't have a reson to yell. Jumping out of my tree, I landed gracefully on my feet, and headed to were the scream was. I probably wouldn't be much help if it's a murderer/Rapist, but I think a purse snatcher is something I can take.

Turning right in to a dark alley I saw a bunch of drunk teens crowding around a helpless middle school girl. I think she's only a year ahead of me. So, are they trying to 'take her back to their house', or do they have other goals...

"Hey, you said you wouldn't break up with me, girl." lectured a the teen in the middle. He kind of looked like a punk. The kind you wouldn't bring home to your parents.

"I couldn't take it anymore! I have rights! You make me feel like trash! I'm a person, and should be treated like one!" she bravely exclaimed in his face. That looked like it aggravated him. He was walking forward to slap her, when one of his cronies turned and saw me.

Son of a Batch of Cookies.

"Uh, Boss, we have a witness." The 'Boss' whipped around, and gave me a smirk. Shivers ran up my spine. Not good.  
"Well aren't you a cute one. I think you would make a very interesting new toy. Come closer." Then he give me his creepy, 'you can't run even if you try' smirk. Great.

"No" I said, sounding a lot more determined then I was feeling. This guy was a class A creep.  
"No? Well you can't run, so you have no choice. Come here."  
"N-no." I stuttered. He was really frightening me. I don't know what to do. I felt so helpless.

That's when my bag started to shake. Instantly my egg was in front of me hovering off the ground. Slowly it hatched, revealing a chibi ninja.  
It had short black hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail, along with she cute cat ears and a tail. It was wearing a long scarf that cover her bottom half of her face. It floated carelessly behind her. She had a cute one piece dress that went to her knees and had socks that went above her knee. Lastly she has cute little boots that went to above her ankle. A strange ninja chibi, but she was very cute. Her wide red eyes boar in to me.

"Alice, you have no reason to be afraid, you must be stronger then your opponent in order to win."  
"But how? I'm not strong, and I'm afraid. I feel helpless."  
"You are not, believe in your own power to fight. From a girl who can't stand up for herself to a girl who can protect others!"

**_"Defend, protect, ATTACK~!"_**

Suddenly, I had lost all control of my body. It was moving all on it's own, and it was really scary.

"You think I would listen to you! Someone who preys on young girls like they are toys. When you break one you move on to the next one. You are disgusting." My mouth said. What was going on!?

"How dare you talk back to me! That is unforgivable! Men get her!" The bossy yelled.

So now, I had a bunch of idiotic teens coming at me. What am I going to do!? In a heartbeat, I had a kendo stick in my hand , and at my waist was a Kunai knife pouch. I swung the stick with scary accuracy, and hit one in a pressure point. Since when could I do THAT?

Slowly the others backed up. One helped up his now unconscious friend, and stared at me with wide eyes. Throwing my stick, it flew within inches of the boss's face and hit the wall behind him. Carefully the group backed away from me, like I was the plague. Then they ran passed me in to the street. Leaving the girl to stare at me with wide eyes.  
I moved forward, and knelt in front of her, cause she on the ground, and looked at her. She had tears running down her face, and she looked like she had just saw a ghost. Was it that... I was that, ghost?

"Are you ok" I said slowly so I didn't scare her.

"Yes" she whispered so low I almost didn't hear it. I nodded, and held out my hand. She looked at it strangely. "I'm helping you up. Where do you live? I plan to walk you home. There is a small chance they could come back once they thought I was gone." She looked at me with warm eyes, and nodded grabbing my out stretched hand.

"Thank you" She mumbled.  
"No problem." I replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Amu POV **

That Alice girl never showed up. Tadase said she most likey had plans. After all it was really short noicte.  
I guess I agreed. But I had more inmportant matters to deal with. Like Ikuto staying at my house. I really don't understand my feeling for him. Him or Tadase, it confuses me to no end. I wish I could understand.  
Tadase confessed his love, but I don't know how Ikuto feels about me. He teases me all the time, like I'm a cat toy for him to play with.

"Amu are you ok?" Miki asked me. "Yeah, Amu-chan! You don't have to worry about Alice! I know she's alright!  
She's really strong. Plus if she has a egg she will be fine" Ran cheered."Suu thinks Amu-chan is thinking about Tadase and Ikuto-desu." Suu said in a thoughtful voice.

These girls were to smart for there own good. I looked at them and smiled. Who wouldn't? They were so cute, plus they cared about me. "Yeah Suu, I was thinking about Ikuto and Tadase." I replied.

"Don't worry! You will understand your true feelings soon, Amu-chan-Desu." Suu gigged.

I smiled, soon I will understand. But today isn't the day.

_________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think-Desu? Oh, there is **a picture of Dai on my Profile.** Check it out!

**ME**:Reviews make me happy, plus you make Hebi happy! Cause she gets Pocky!

_Hebi:_**POCKY?!?!**

**ME:** Yep,Oh I know!!! I understand why you went Itachi on me!  
You are having Pocky withdraws. This is bad! Don't go Ryuk on me!

_Hebi:_ Hn. Foolish author. You lack, POCKY!!!!

**See you next time!**

_~Spade_

**REVIEW!**


	6. On With the plot!

**ME:** MUWHAHAHA!  
_Hebi:_ Our beloved by-polar author has lost it.

**Me: ***cough* I blame the state! So many freaking tests! I'm going to lose it!  
_Hebi_: Hn. You have already lost it. Spade does not own Shugo Chara!, however she does own Alice.  
**Me:** MUWHAHAHAH!

Oh, the song used is called_ "Orange" by Kugimiya Rie, Horie Yui, and Kitamura Eri (ToraDora ending 2)_  
I Do not own it!

Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

It was really late when I climbed through my window. My mom really did not see me come in. I guess I was too ninja for her to hear me...

Sitting on my bed, I look up at the floating chibi cat ninja. So this is my would-be self. A cat ninja. Great.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Dai asked. I shook my head; I was so tired. Tomorrow I have to go see Amu and apologize for not coming. I'm sure they would understand the situation.

Grabbing my I-pod I popped the ear-buds in and let the music over take me, until I was fast asleep.

_"On a sleepless night_

_I sigh all alone_

_How's everyone?_

_I feel kind of lonely_

_That's not like me_

_So stop laughing_

_It's just that I don't know_

_My true self_

_Into the broad earth, a single seed_

_Extended its roots_

_And bore fruit that was still unripe"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice you need to get up. You have school." Groaning I sat up slowing rubbing my eyes. Dai was floating near my bed sharpening a.... Knife?!?

"What the hell is that?" I pointed to the sharp metal object. I had a strange phobia of sharp pointy objects. Don't ask why.

"This, is a kunai knife, now, you need to get dressed, we are ten minutes late as it is." My eyes widened. She didn't say any thing about being late!

Hastily I grabbed my uniform and tugged it on. I stole a breakfast bar and ran out the door with my Bento in the other hand.

I could have swore I heard giggling as I dashed down the sidewalk.

...........

"DAI!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked in to the classroom annoyed. Turns out I had gotten up earlier then I needed. Great. Is she really my would-be self? I doubt I would do something so heartless. Would I? Maybe if I was really bored....

"Are you going to talk to the Guardian at lunch?" Dai said, floating behind me. I turned to look at her. She had an another weapon. It was star shaped. Where are all these things coming from??

Sighing I sat in my seat. I did plan on it, but Dai made me want to change my mind. I was really nervous of what they would say for me skipping out. Would they be mad? Annoyed?

"Earth to Alice" Dai poked me on the forehead.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out on me. You shouldn't think about these things so much. Just go with the flow. Do what you believe is right." Dai said wisely. Great my own personal, cat ninja, who speaks in fortune cookie.

"Sure, I'll do it." I agreed. She smiled. "If it makes you feel better we could character change again."

"NO!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I slowly made my way to the Tea House, hoping that no one would be there. I wouldn't have gone if Dai hadn't of character changed as soon as the lunch bell rang. I can see her being a big problem. Right now she was gigging to her self, and no doubt she was mentally daydreaming of ways to torture me further.

I walked in to the large doors scared out of my mind. I was uneasy. Slowly I looked around me.  
There were flowers every where. Then I saw them.

"DAHLIA!" I ran to my world's most favorite flower, and proceeded to smell one. They were so elegant, but I had no idea they grew in Japan! I thought Dahlia's grew in America...

"I see you know your flowers."

Slowly I turned around......

_____________________________________________________________

Cliffy! Ha! Me wants reviews. Lots.

Oh, before someone asks, Dai's character change is, Alice becomes more blunt, and protective.  
She also goes to strange extremes. The character change also happens when Alice is challenged,  
or if she is losing at something. Alice only gets Cat ears when she is blushing.

**Ja Ne**

_~Spade_


	7. An Author Note! BUWHAHAHA

I am not writing another chapter for a few weeks.

As I said before, State tests are eating my lack of brain cells. So~, I have to wait till the first week of June. Or less. It all rides on whether or not a get amazing reviews. The fate of this story is in your hands.... No, not really but I like the dramatic effect, ne?

Also, as I am on a rant I clearly am not stopping any time soon, I WANT TO KNOW WHO TO PAIR ALICE WITH! *cough*

Hebi has a wish. We plan on co-authoring the rest of this story. So in loving memory of Itachi, she wants to be called, 'Hawk', not 'Hebi.' Simple request, ne?

I going to bash my mind off a desk, hoping the trauma will be enough to fix my fried brain. Wait. That makes no sense. Why would I bang my head off a desk? It will not fix the fact I had to take a 83 question test, on 4 hours of sleep. WAHH! The State hates us all! They are the reason us teens rebel! That and evil parents! _(Mine are nice through, I love my Madre!)_ I swear! **SHUUUN THE NON-BELIEVERS~!**

**_ -------- ------------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------------- ------------------- ------------------------ ------------------_**

_** If you have no idea about what I just said, here's the main things in a convenient starish form:**_

*I will** not** be updating for **at least 3 weeks.**

*I want **REVIEWS!**

* **Alice needs a person to pair her with.** I suck at sappy stuff like that, but.. I will try. Plus I just need to know what you readers think.

***Hebi has wished to be renamed 'Hawk'. (**Yes she is a** Sasuke** _(NARUTO PEOPLE!)_ **fan girl.** :3 Don't tell her I said that.)

*I need **more than 4 hours of sleep to do a test.** It is a proven fact. I will show you the **epic fail of a Science test **as proof _(Not that you need much, I turn in to a mini- Tamaki (OURAN HOST CLUB) when I'm tired...) _once they finish grading them...

**Ja NE!!!**

_ ~Spade__._

**P.S.** PANDA'S KICK ASS! **I ORDER YOU READERS TO WATCH,_ L : Change the World,_** OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOULS! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

P.S.S.** I want tons of reviews** when I comeback to update.

_Ja Ne_ **Again!**

BAWHAHAHA!

_(I had to much fun with the bold font.. I told you I act like a Tamaki when I was sleepy... Or was that all the time? Can't remember... Needs... mo..re... sle........ * Falls a sleep on keyboard*)_


	8. A Different Kind of Call

**Me: **Sigh. I have a head ace. My brain is fried. I SHOULD be doing my homework... but I don't feel like it. I have to do a research project.. Sigh. Well I want reviews to help my head ace.. I wants ideas. That way I don't have to think as hard. Pretty please? *does puppy eyes*

_ Hebi:_ Your puppy eyes wouldn't work on a fly.

_**Kitsune:**_ It gives me nightmares in fact.

_Hebi:_ Really, me to~!

** Me: **SHUT IT YOU TWO!

Enjoy~!

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_ Slowly I turned around... _

But before I could see who can spoken, I was glomped from behind. It felt like.. two people.

"ALICE-CHI! You came~! We can be best fiends!" the small girl giggled.

On the other side of me was a boy, around my age. He was really cute, he had brownish hair, and bright green eyes. He was really close to my face, making me full body blush.

"I'm Kukai Soma, and this is Yaya Yuiki." The really cute boy started "but please don't call me Sempai, It's annoying." I nodded.

I think the color was still in my face, cause Dai started snickering. Looking up at her she was barely holding in the massive fit of giggles. Glaring at her I calmly turned around.

Yaya and Kukai had let go and now were standing at a table centered in the middle of the garden. There sat the guardians, sipping tea, watching me very closely. The one that has the raid fan girls opened his mouth, I knew this was going to take sometime. Great.

"We are happy you could come, Alice-san, we have to discuss something of great importance. We know about your new egg, we could like to explain to you the true meaning of the 'Guardians'." We are here not only to help students, but also protect their heart's egg. Please read this, it should make more sense after you do." He handed me a book with a egg on the front.

Curious I flipped through it. I knew most of it, Dai was really talkative, but I learned something new. The embryo; It grants any wish. I wonder what my wish would be?

"So, do you understand? We are here to protect their heart eggs from Easter. Will you join us?" Tadase finished. I slowly nodded. What else do I have to do? I bored out of my mind, but things are starting to get interesting around these guardians. I have feeling it is only going up hill from here.

"Good. We need to find a new chair.... All the spots are taken. Before we figure that out, could we see your egg?" I looked over at Dai and nodded. She flew over to Tadase and poked his forehead.

"Pleased to meet you princely boy, I'm Alice's ninja self..." Before she could get any farther, Tadase started giggling to himself. Then from giggling he went to full blow laughter. I stood there with a WTF face.

"I shall not be called a prince by a commoner! I am a KING! I shall take over this world and make it my own! Bwahahahah!" Tadase stood there with flags behind him with 'K' on them. Where they came from I will never know.

"Tadase" Nagihiko stepped forward with a bucket full of water in hand. It seemed they were used to his very strange behaviour. Through, Kukai was rolling on the floor next to Dai in a fit of giggles. Amu was rolling her eyes. Yaya was playing with Pepe, and Rima was sipping some tea reading a gag book.

Looking around farther I saw floating chibis. I realized these must be the guardian character. I walked forward and opened my mouth.

"Ah. Hello, what are your names?" I said a bit shy like. Dai stopped laughing, and looked up at me. She was floating towards me with a evil glint in her eyes. I caught on, after she muttered two words.

_ "__Character change__" _

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I stood there with no control of my body, again, and Dai was going random on me, again. Dai was going to get it once I get my body back.

My finger pointed to Tadase, who was still going on about world conquest I might add, I started ranting. " Foolish! You think you could rule the world! That is left to ninja people! Kings died out years ago! YEARS~! Fear the glory that is the ninja! BWAHAHAHA! Your evil laugh lacks hate! HATRED! BWAHAHAHA! You epic fail! Ha! Hum, I want cake. I wonder where Panda-chan is.." (Panda-Chan is Alice's stuffed panda.) I skipped over to the table still giggling to myself.

It seemed Tadase was in a emo corner of woe, rocking back and forth muttering 'useless', and 'foolish'. I came to a sudden stop.

"DAI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN I WILL BRING TO BACK TO LIFE, KILL YOU AGAIN, SO I CAN DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!" I started yelling. Huffing I looked around for her, she was nowhere in sight, It would seem she is hiding for her life. Stupid Chara, she's way to smart, and evil. Very evil.

I gave up my frantic search for her, and gave my full attention to the guardians, who still where shocked about my outburst, and shook the embarrassment out of my mind. I didn't need to worry about that at a time like this.. emotions were so useless sometimes.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, then my ringtone started playing,

_"I'll get through these days without you  
And I, too, will grow up  
Will I forget everything?  
"I really loved you"  
I hold out my hands to the cherry blossoms  
Now my love is wrapped in the spring_

___The cherry blossoms fall, fluttering down  
And I walk out into the spring  
I clutch the dream I promised you that spring  
Tightly to my chest; the cherry blossoms dance"_  


_That's Mom's ringtone..._

I took my phone out and answered it. Was Mom alright? She almost never called me. Unless it was something important. Only then.

"Moshi Moshi"

_ "Hello, Honey, please come home, now. Dear, ah. I should I put this, um. I will just come out and say it. Shizuka is home." _

My phone slipped out of my hand and landed on the floor with a soft, thump. My eyes were slowly becoming wet with unspilled tears. I wouldn't cry. Not now, not ever.

Turning I ran out, not even glancing back to see if Dai was following me or not. Shizuka. My sister. I had to see her.

_ I need to see Shizuka.  
_

** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry for stopping it a this moment, I bet you are annoyed with me. My brain feels so empty.

Sigh. I don't own that song ether, _SAKURA - Ikimono Gakari._ I really think that song fits Shizuka and Alice's relationship. That, and the song, '_Just Melody' by UVERworld_. Some parts anyway._ (The part I used as the ringtone is near the end of the song. I know I like to listen to the songs, when people have parts of in their Fan-Fic.)_

_**Air: The Movie:**_

I'm so sad! I just watched the english dub of,_ Air: The Movie_. I was crying! It was so sad. I have to say it was just as good as the anime. I like the movie a bit more, just cause it's more fluffy, and has MisuzuXYukito monents. I liked the anime to. I think I cried the most when Ichiro has to leave. It hit a spot. Being a older sister, and having my younger sister taken from me, I think I would go into a breakdown mode. And seeing how she left to....

** Ja Ne**

_ ~Spade._


	9. AHH! A HighSchool Rapist!

**ME:** This story is getting good. I just had like a huge plot idea! Watching YouTube videos does that to you...

_Hebi:_ You should have seen her! She watched this one video like 20 times!

**_Kitsune: _**Sigh. She thinks it was sad, but it wasn't.

**ME:** It was sad! Did you even watch it!

**_Kitsune: _**Spade does not own Shugo Chara. She does however own any OC characters, in this story.

**ME:** You say I rant!

_Hebi: _You do. A lot. Like the other day you ranted on about how Matt was foolish for taking the left, for how long?

**_Kitsune: _**All of Science class. The teacher never told her to shut up once.

**Me:** Did you see him? He was so cute! Why did they have to kill him! MarshMello should have not brought him in to the Kira mess! He could be a home playing his video games, ALIVE! Light-Blub is so annoying and ruthless! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.

_**Kitsune:**_ Wanna go get some pocky?

_Hebi:_ YESH!

Enjoy~! 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Recap: **

_Turning I ran out, not even glancing back to see if Dai was following me or not. Shizuka. My sister. I had to see her._

_I need to see Shizuka. _

Running breathless in a blind daze, I happened to run in to someone. Flying backward, I hit my head on a conveniently placed bench.

"Aw. That hurt." whining, I rubbed my sore head, I was going to have a great bruise on the side of my head.

"Ah, so, who might you be?" Looking up a saw a towering shadow. It was a he, I think. He held his hand out, I grabbed it gratefully. He pulled me in to his chest, and whispered in my ear "You should be more cautious, some creep could try to take advance of you."

Pause.

"Wait? What? Isn't that what you are doing right now? LET ME GO YOU RAPIST!" I retorted, and flung my arms around expecting to hit him, but my effort was wasted. He seemed unfazed by my attempt to break free.

"Ikuto! We have to go!"

"Hum, Yoru I'm coming."

He let go of me, and again I fell on my butt. I gasped. He was... Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The guy Tadase warned me about! But.. he's really cute..

"Ah, why are you blushing?" He bent down to my level, and tilled my bowing head up with his finger. This made me blush even more. Who does the guy think he is?

"Ah. I-I hav-ve to g-go." I slapped his hand away and ran. Where to? I have no clue. I don't care as long as I'm as far away from him as I can be.

Pause.

"Damn it!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Dai POV **

'Why did she leave like that? Did I do something? I don't think I did...'

"ALICE-CHAN! WHEEERE ARE YOU~?"

Glancing at the park I almost flew away, but I stopped. Alice was near. She, ah! There she is! She was running, but she crashed in to the back of a high school boy. Ah! He is teasing my Alice! If I get my hands on him~!

"Ikuto we need to go."

Wait.. where was that voice coming from? A Chara? A cat Chara!?!?

"Hum, I'm Yoru coming."

I was drawing closer. I saw him. This 'Yoru' I think that rapist said ~Nya. I want to touch his ears. I always want to touch a cat chara's ears. Touching mine are no fun Nya~.

"Damn It!"

_'Alice?'_

I flew behind her and landed on her head. She hates it when I do that. Hehehe.

"Dai. My-y sis-ster i-is home." Alice Shuttered. She was shielding her face with her hair. I could tell she was trying not to cry. She was failing though. I don't know what to say to cheer someone up! I'll just go with the normal response.

"Yep. I know." Stupid! I need to cheer her up! What the hell do I say?!?!?

"I haven't seen her in years." Tears were dripping out off her eyes like someone had turned on a water faucet. They wouldn't stop! Damn it!

"Again, I know." How could I be any more robotic? I'm not cheering her up! She's getting worst!

Her legs gave out. I fell down on to her back. She was hugging herself try to keep herself from falling apart anymore. I don't have a clue what to say or do.

I flew to her face, and carefully poked her forehead. She lifted her chin and looked at me. "Alice-Chan. Please stop crying. You held it in all these years, I think you can hold it in a bit longer. At least until we get home, right? Please Alice."

She slowly nodded, and pushed her self up. Wiping the pointless tears away she smirked.

"Yeah Dai, let's go home! Onee-Sama, we are coming!"

_______________________________________________________

_Sigh._ I was in a depressing mood when I wrote this, can't you tell? Ikuto made his big appearance! Him and all of his semxy-cat-cosplaying-ness. See you in a weekish!

**Review!**

**Ja Ne**

_~ Spade_


End file.
